Will You Marry Me?
by whitelily5445
Summary: Edward has a question for Alphonse on this winter night, but how will Alphonse react? MalexMale. Incest. EdwardxAlphonse. Rated T for now, unless wanted a further chapter. Christmas fic for 2012, even though it's uploaded in 2013...Don't judge me.


Alphonse Elric was sitting on the couch of the little apartment that his brother owned. With the two of them all fixed up now, they were no longer traveling too much away from Resombool anymore, but somethings they would visit everyone over in Central. Edward was not a State Alchemist anymore, but the military had still wanted to give him something to thank him for everything that he and Alphonse had done. Edward was offered a larger home to stay in with Alphonse, but he declined after sating his thanks. The brothers didn't need much to live now, and besides, the older wouldn't be staying there often. The rent was automatically taken out of his account, so Ed didn't have to worry about coming all the way out every month to pay. It was quite convenient.

At that moment, Edward was out getting some dinner for the two of them and had ordered Alphonse not to make or eat anything until he got back. So, since he had agree to that, Alphonse was waiting patiently on the couch while he read one of his old alchemy books. ' I hope brother hurry's up back here soon...It was mean of him to tell me not to eat anything,' Alphonse thought, glancing up at the time and sighing softly. It was much past the time that he normally ate dinner.

Closing his book, the younger brother stood up and walking into the kitchen. His throat was very dry, indicating that he needed a glass of water. He set the book down o the counter once in the other room, reaching above to get a glass in the cupboard, which required him to stand on his tip-toes. Once he got a hold of one, he stood up normally and filled it up with water from the sink near him, sipping it slowly. Alphonse walked over to his book, reopening it as he sipped his water slowly while he read. He got a bit lost as he did, the slamming of the front door finally getting his attention and he looked up.

" Al! I see the kitchen light on! You better not be cooking!" his brother, Edward, said as he came further into the house. Alphonse waited while his brother rustled around,trying to take off his jacket and boots. It was almost Christmas time at Central and it got fairly cold every December. Because of this, Alphonse did not step a foot out of the house unless he was wearing many, many layers. He had been in his body for a few months now, but it was still very difficult for him to walk really long distances, causing Edward to often carry him. He also had get to cut his hair, so it was in a neat ponytail at the moment. Edward seemed to finally get his outer clothing off as he joined Alphonse in the kitchen, looking at him with his arms crossed as he half expected the younger Elric to be cooking.

" Welcome home brother. I was just getting some water," Alphonse said to him with a small smile. Seeing the smile, Edward couldn't keep his own smile off his face. He walked to his younger brother and leaned towards him, planting a kiss softly on his lips. No matter how many kisses the two of them shared, Alphonse couldn't help the feelings that he got from it. The small electric feeling that goes up his spine. The slight shaky feeling in his legs. The bright red blush that heats up his entire face. Even now, Alphonse still felt all of those things. The kiss was short, but Alphonse was short of breath when Edward finally pulled away.

" Thanks. It's good to be back...and out of that damned cold! It's freezing!" Edward exclaimed, shivering slightly as he took a step away from his younger brother. Alphonse giggled softly and finally noticed the bag that his brother was carrying in one hand, the hand that use to be auto mail.

" What's that brother?" Alphonse asked as he looked at the bag curiously. He hoped that it was food, he ate a smaller lunch earlier and was super hungry. Edward chuckled softly, holding up the bag a bit.

" Food, like I promised that I would bring home. It's Chinese food, since I know it's your favorite," the older of the two replied with a small smile. Alphonse smiled brightly in return, stomach growling a bit.

" Yay! Thanks brother," he replied happily, leaning towards Ed and kissing his lips very softly. Alphonse was still very shy and unable to confidently kiss his brother. So, it was very safe to say that Edward was the dominant one in this relationship. Ed smiled against Alphonse's lips, the other pulling away first as he always does. The two Elric's smiled at each other before Edward spoke.

" Let's go eat...," he whispered, taking hold of Al's hand with his free hand. Alphonse nodded and let his brother lead him into the living room where he was sitting a few minutes earlier. They both sat down on the couch, Edward rustling in the bag to lay out the food he'd brought home. Alphonse sat and waited patiently, flipping though the channels on the t.v to find something they both would probably like. He came to a stop on a Christmas related movie, putting the remote down on the table just as Edward handed him his food.

" Here," Edward said with a smile up at him and Alphonse took it was a small thanks. Ed sat back against the couch with his own food in his right hand, his left one left out for Alphonse to come over with him. And he did. The younger settled himself with Eward, curled up with him as he took the top off of the container.

" Careful, it's a little bit hot," Edward warned Al and Alphonse nodded.

" Yeah, I know. I bet you feel warmer with it though, having it in your cold hand," Alphonse replied as he looked over at him. However, instead of replying right away with something silly, Edward instead smiled at Alphonse lovingly. This caused Alphonse to blush slightly, feeling his cheeks heat up.

" You're warming me up the most Al," Edward replied in a whisper, pulling Alphonse closer so that he was half sitting in his lap. This action caused Al's blush to deepen and he looked behind himself at Edward. Ed looked back at him, smiling and kissed him. Alphonse relaxed, his body heating up, though he was shivering a little. He was bent in a slightly awkward position and Edward knew this, so it wasn't long before he pulled away. Al opened his eyes, trying to catch his breath now. He had not expected that kiss at all, so it was surprising to him. Edward smiled, running his fingers down Al's back, causing the other to shiver.

" You should start eating now...," he whispered, clearing his throat and taking his hand away from Alphonse. Al pouted from the loss, but he nodded nonetheless, reaching over and taking the fork that Edward had given him. He put some food onto it, blowing on it since it was bound to burn him at the temperate. As he waited for it to cool, he snuck a glance back at Edward, who was eating. It didn't seem like the heat bothered him too much like it did for Alphonse. Probably because he was use to it. Alphonse looked away from his brother, feeling a bit creepy for watching him eat, and he instead focused on the television. He'd never seen this movie before, though he rarely watched any t.v at all. He'd much rather spend his time with his face buried in a book then letting his brain cells disappear from watching t.v for countless hours every single day, like Edward liked to do sometimes. Smiling softly, Alphonse glanced back at Edward once again only to find that his brother was looking at him too.

" What is it brother?" Alphonse asked him, tilting his head to the side slightly. Edward continued to look at him for a moment, eyes scanning his face and his body. That made Al feel a bit uncomfortable and he squirmed a bit, looking down at his lap to try to hide his blush. He heard Edward sigh and set something down. Then, his chin was suddenly cupped and his head tilted backwards as his lips were captured in a heated kiss. Alphonse gasped slightly, eyes widening from the unexpectedness of it. His body shook and heated up many degrees higher then it was normally was. He didn't resist however, he was just surprised by it, but he did close his eyes. His hands moved up to rest on Edwards chest, after his brother had taken his food from him anyway and put it down next to him. Edward was being much more aggressive that he normally was, making Alphonse open his mouth a bit to deepen the kiss. He didn't push his tongue forward however, not yet anyways. With a soft sigh, Edward stood up, taking Alphonse was him. Al's eyes opened to look at his brother, wondering what he could possibly be doing. Ed looked back at his brother, smirking at him through the kiss as he pushed him against the nearest wall, pinning him there. Not wanting to fall, Alphonse wrapped his legs around Edward's waist, his blush deepening as he pulled away from the kiss.

" B-brother...wha-what are you doing?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. He'd never been kissed like that before by his brother, by anyone. Edward looked at Al, tilting his head to the side and smirking at him.

" Did you not like it?" he asked, knowing full well that his brother did indeed like it. A lot. Alphonse just blushed though, biting his lip and thinking about that. He didn't mind it...it was just much different kiss then the two of them have ever shared before. So, it wasn't really...bad. Just much different. He didn't reply to Edward for at least a minute and Ed sighed softly, putting his brother down on his two feet.

" Alphonse...there's something that I want to ask you...for a while now," he said, looking at the ground, but he forced himself to look at Alphonse. With a bit of shock, Alphonse noticed that Edward was blushing. Edward never blushed...this must be something worth hearing then.

" Of course brother, you can ask me anything," Al replied with a wide smile, eyes scanning his brothers face. Edward seemed tense, possibly a bit worried. But worried about what? Al had no idea. A loud sigh got Alphonse out of his train of thought and he looked at Edward, who seemed to be struggling with his wording as he reached over to take both of Alphonse's hands in his own.

" Al...I know that you just recently got your body back...and that we started dating each other soon after even though we're brothers. Everyone was against it, but we did it anyways and I'm really happy that we did...because I love you so much Alphonse. You can't even begin to imagine how much, the sheer amount of emotions that I feel whenever your around. Whenever we kiss. Whenever we share a bed. Any and all of that," Edward said, looking right into his brother's eyes. Not even even knowing just how red his face was right there, Alphonse listened to his brother's words, wondering where in the world he could possibly be going with this. Ed was never this emotional...

" What I'm saying is...I want to continue being with you Alphonse. I don't ever want us to be separated, from whatever that might possibly be," Edward said as he took a deep breath, letting go of Alphonse's hands. Al watched with shock and amazement as Edward got down in front of him on one knee, looking up at him and taking a small box out of his back pocket.

" I know that we're brothers...and many people won't approve of what I'm about to say to you. But I want to spend the rest of my life with you Alphonse Elric. Will...will you give half of your life to me if I give half of mine to you? Will you marry me?" Edward spoke to his brother, opening the little case to reveal a really pretty engagement ring. Alphonse didn't seem to be able to hold up his own weight and he slowly slid down the wall so that he was now sitting in front of Edward, looking at him with wide eyes. He...he wants to...marry him? Even though they're brothers? Even though they're both men? Alphonse swallowed what was in his mouth, not being able to find his voice at the moment. The both of them were completely silent for a few minutes until tears ran down Alphonse's face and he began to sob. Not being he was hurt, but because he was just so damn happy...

" Stupid brother...getting me like this," he said, sniffling slightly as he looked at Edward," Yes...I will marry you." Edward's face lit up slightly and he smiled wide like an idiot, teeth showing and everything. He gently took Alphonse's hand, spreading out his fingers so that he could place the right on the right one. Alphonse allowed him to do so, still sniffling and using his free hand to wipe at his tears. Once the ring was on, Edward pulled Alphonse forward for a hug, rubbing up and down his back gently as he allowed his younger brother to cry his tears of joy in his shoulder.

" I love you Alphonse," Edward whispered, kissing the top of his head gently as he rocked him back and forth.

" I love you too Edward," Alphonse replied, still sniffling and sobbing. The two of them remained like that as the snow outside of there window began to pick up, clouding there windows as if not allowing anyone to see them. Not allowing anyone else to share this moment of pure love between them.

A/N: Bad ending...such a bad ending, unless your a total sap for that sort of stuff anyways xD Well, this is my Christmas fic for 2012, even though it's being upload in 2013 ^^; Oh well, at least I put it up xD Now, this is rated T for the time being, but if anyone wants a cute, non animistic sex scene, let me know and I'll put it up as a separate story. If enough people want it, I'll just put it along with this story as another chapter, changing this story to rated M. Well, I hope you liked it and have a very Merry Christmas.


End file.
